Décapité
by Hiei-and-shino
Summary: Ninguém conseguia escapar do País das Maravilhas. Os que tentavam sempre eram decapitados. Alice foi mais um. x MATT, gen. Presente para Raayy x


**Sumário:** Ninguém conseguia escapar do País das Maravilhas. Os que tentavam sempre eram decapitados. Alice foi mais um.

**Death Note não me pertence! ... Por que eu tenho que ficar falando isso?¬¬ -orgulho sempre afetado com os disclaimers-**

* * *

**Décapité**

* * *

**Alice**

Era uma vez uma linda gatinha chamada Alice.

Ela era toda branquinha e tinha uma família grande e amorosa. Não era tão grande, nem tão pequena.

Alice vivia sonhando acordada.

_"Alice! Alice! Acorde, gatinha!" _as pessoas lhe pediam.

_"Parece até a Alice daquele livro!"_ os donos comentavam.

Alice estava sempre no país das maravilhas. Não podia evitar! Era a convidada de honra para o chá do chapeleiro maluco!

Alice virava para os pássaros e dizia: _"Ontem, eu voei como vocês!"_

E corria atrás dos ratinhos para dizer: _"Eu já fui do tamanho de vocês!"_

E corria na direção dos cachorros para dizer: _"Eu lati como vocês outro dia!"_

As respostas eram sempre iguais: _"Alice! Alice! Acorde, gatinha!"_

Mas ela não acordava.

Nem mesmo se importava!

Nem poderia acordar... Tinha prometido jogar croquet com a Rainha de Copas às sete!

(_Por Sweet Pandora -roubou do perfil dela, mas não liga, se resolve com a mesma na sala de aula-_)

* * *

Matt acordava num salto, sempre com o mesmo _pesadelo_. O primeiro som que ouvia era sempre o do _relógio_.

_Tic Tac_

_Tic Tac_

_Tic Tac_

Um novo dia começara ali.

**X**

O ruivo devorava seu chá com biscoitos da mesma maneira de sempre, comendo e observando. Observando os guardas se lambuzarem e rirem com a comida dada pelo Mad Hatter, como todos os dias.

Todos queriam ser como o poderoso Chapeleiro! Mas como não podiam, apenas comiam de sua refeição, como loucos.

_Chomp_

_Chomp_

_Chomp_

E aí eles vinham. _Aqueles caras_.

**X**

Era o único dos guardas que podia se aproximar de Mad Hatter. O chefe deles, sempre esnobe; sempre amaldiçoado. Ele era o único louco ali, por isso se dava tão bem com o Chapeleiro. Mas não passava de um perdedor. Mais um.

_Perdedor._

_Perdedor._

_Perdedor._

Ele sempre estava perto demais de Matt.

**X**

O outro era mais que especial. O _ganhador_ da noite. E do dia. E da vida. E para sempre. Ele sempre ganhava. Senhoras e senhores! O Coelho! Ele, que sempre estava atrasado, com seu enorme relógio, enquanto procurava por alguém. Mas ele nunca achava. Porque sempre foi cego.

_Alguém_

_Alguém_

_Alguém_

Matt o entendia até demais.

**X**

Os dias naquele lugar eram sempre os mesmos. Todos os guardas estavam ali, com exceções dos que tentavam escapar. Esses nunca retornavam, porque sempre eram decapitados.

_Escapar_

_Escapar_

_Escapar_

Matt sempre soube como faze-lo, só faltava a coragem que não tinha.

**X**

Ele sorria, toda vez que ouvia falar que Mad Hatter falhava. Ele o odiava. Nunca o conhecera, e isso já bastava. Não conhecer alguém significava não confiar nessa determinada pessoa. Matt nunca conheceu alguém de verdade.

_Confiança_

_Confiança_

_Confiança_

Sendo assim, Matt não confiava em ninguém.

**X**

Era um cara estranho, tinha de admitir. Um homem que vivia de chá e de enlouquecer as pessoas. Ele sempre estava sozinho. Sozinho porque seu amigo coelho endoideceu também. Nunca o conheceu, mas sabia que ele tinha olhos vermelhos como o sangue. Ao final, acabou concluindo que ficou louco porque Mad Hatter tinha ciúmes dele, inveja. Os olhos do Chapeleiro eram negros, como tantos outros.

_Inveja_

_Inveja_

_Inveja_

Matt nunca precisou saber se estava certo ou não. Estava na cara de todo mundo.

**X**

E então, como num sonho, tudo o que ele mais pedia, aconteceu.

_Sonho_

_Sonho_

_Sonho_

**X**

Matt acordava num salto, sempre com o mesmo _pesadelo_. O primeiro som que ouvia era sempre o do _relógio_.

_Tic Tac_

_Tic Tac_

_Tic Tac_

Um novo dia começara ali.

**X**

O ruivo devorava seu chá com biscoitos da mesma maneira de sempre, comendo e observando. Observando os guardas se lambuzarem e rirem com a comida dada pelo Mad Hatter, como todos os dias.

Todos queriam ser como o poderoso Chapeleiro! Mas como não podiam, apenas comiam de sua refeição, como loucos.

_Chomp_

_Chomp_

_Chomp_

E aí eles vinham. _Aqueles caras_.

**X**

Mas eles nunca vieram.

_Nunca_

_Nunca_

_Nunca_

**X**

Naquele dia, nenhum guarda pintou uma rosa branca de vermelho. Todos estavam muito afetados pela morte de Mad Hatter. Menos Matt. Ele nunca pintou uma rosa branca de vermelho, porque odiava aquela função e sempre escapava da mesma. Mas naquele dia, ele o fez. Pintou todas, sempre imaginando que cada uma delas era feita do sangue do Chapeleiro maldito, com um sorriso de escárnio.

_Pintar_

_Pintar_

_Pintar_

Matt nunca se sentiu tão bem quanto aquele dia.

**X**

Olhou uma última vez para aquele lugar, onde os guardas ficavam, e se foi. Foi embora por culpa das novidades. O melhor dos guardas havia ido contra tudo o que Mad Hatter pregava, enquanto o Coelho Branco ia atrás de uma Rainha cruel, que arrancava as cabeças de seus guardas. Era muita coragem daqueles dois.

_Novidades_

_Novidades_

_Novidades_

Matt também queria ser corajoso assim.

**X**

Naquele seu refúgio, onde os animais dançavam todos os dias, ele apareceu, após muito tempo. Cheirava a papel queimado e tinha uma expressão nada saudável. O melhor dos guardas estava semidestruído.

_Queimado_

_Queimado_

_Queimado_

Matt acreditava que o que havia sido destruído, era o resto de sua sanidade.

**X**

Ouviu tudo, sabendo que o Coelho Branco estava com outras cartas que sobreviveram à Rainha. Por falar nessa cruel realeza, soube que não passava de nada mais que uma doida e estranha pessoa. Que decapitou Mad Hatter por uma rixa tola. A Rainha, pelo que pôde concluir, era uma tola, tão louca quanto o Chapeleiro.

_Doida_

_Doida_

_Doida_

Matt sentiu pena dela.

**X**

Ao lado do guarda mais importante, Matt percebeu que a Rainha, além de doida e estranha, não era nada sem o Rei. Uma pessoa especial, que tinha uma capacidade especial e que fazia tudo o que ela pedia por amor. A Rainha não o amava, mas tudo bem. O Rei era burro demais para notar alguma coisa.

_Burro_

_Burro_

_Burro_

Morreria por burrice, Matt sabia.

**X**

Aquela perseguição sem sentido acabaria tendo um Grand finale muito especial. Matt sabia disso, ao ouvir o plano do melhor dos guardas. Era suicídio, ele sabia. Mas não tinha escolha. Estava metido naquilo até a cabeça – que com certeza perderia. Suspirou e concordou. Talvez ele pudesse ter um final melhor que o de Mad Hatter.

_Cabeça_

_Cabeça_

_Cabeça_

Só talvez.

**X**

_Observou todos aqueles seres. Eles queriam uma morte. Só uma. A dela._

_Ela não queria morrer daquele jeito._

_Viu os guardas serem decapitados, enquanto o Coelho Branco tentava dizer algo, mas a Rainha nunca escutava ninguém, de tão teimosa que era (e doida)._

_Foi declarada culpada pelo Rei e sentiu frio._

_Devia ser muito ruim ficar sem cabeça._

_Então decidiu fugir._

_Correu dali, escapando de seu próprio julgamento._

_Viu a casa do Chapeleiro e da Rosa. Passou pela Ilha e apertou o passo. Logo a porta para fora do País das Maravilhas chegaria!_

_E ela realmente veio. Ela dormia, mas pouco importava. Ela não queria morrer._

_Apertou seu nariz e o girou. A única coisa que houve foi um grito._

_Estava trancada._

_Tentou mais uma vez. E outra. E mais outra. E assim foi, até que a Rainha se aproximou demais dela._

"_Decapitar!" A mulher gritou._

_Girou a maçaneta de novo._

_Mas ela continuou fechada até o fim._

_Só porque ela era a protagonista, não queria dizer que teria um fim diferente._

_Ela sempre soube disso._

_Além do mais, ninguém conseguia escapar do País das Maravilhas._

_Os que tentavam sempre eram decapitados._

_Alice foi apenas mais um._

* * *

Oi? 8P

Bom, essa fanfic aqui é um presente pra Raayy, porque ela escreveu uma MattNear foda pra mim º¬º

Enfim xD Essa fic ficou uma merda, mas eu tentei, eu juro \T-T/ Eu prometo que faço algo melhor depois i.i

Agora, falemos da fic xD

Como perceberam, é centrada no Matt, baseado em "Alice no País das Maravilhas". Odeio esse filme/conto/livro/etc, mas até que combinou bastante oO" -não combinou nada, a ficwritter que é louca mesmo-

O Matt é a Alice; o L é o Mad Hatter; os guardas é o pessoal da Wammy's; o melhor guarda é o Mello; o Coelho Branco é o Near; o Coelho, amigo do Mad Hatter, é o BB; a Rainha de Copas é o Raito; o Rei de Copas é a Misa; a Takada não é nada u.u.

Ficou muito surreal, né? ç.ç

Já disse! Sinto muito Pink! Eu escrevo algo melhor, depois i.i

(O final foi baseado no fim de "Alice no País das Maravilhas", mesmo e.e')

**Reviews!**


End file.
